


Black Lotus

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Charles Weasley never decided on marrying, but by just looking at the shivering girl, he knew he had to rescue her. Padma Patil knew of him only by his name, she had never seen him in person. But his red hair, his gentle face, and soulful eyes helped her to agree to the ridiculous offer, " only marriage can keep her safe from Greyback and his vicious werewolves."The Battle of Hogwarts just killed one Evil, while another was preparing to strike. Half of Magical Britain is wiped off, and those who remain must join together. The ministry brings out a Magical Marriage Law in an effort to protect those marked by Greyback, who will stop at nothing to eliminate wizards and establish the rule of Werewolves. Black Lotus is a spin-off. Though I plan to get these two characters involved in the main plot at a later date.
Relationships: Padma Patil/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Black Lotus

_My primary fic Scars’ summary goes like this: The Battle of Hogwarts just killed one Evil, while another was preparing to strike. Half of Magical Britain is wiped off, and those who remain must join together. The ministry brings out a Magical Marriage Law in an effort to protect those marked by Greyback, who will stop at nothing to eliminate wizards and establish the rule of Werewolves. Black Lotus is a spin-off. Though I plan to get these two characters involved in the main plot at a later date._

**Disclaimer** : The regular disclaimer still stays in place; I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR.   
_My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet._

_Like I mentioned, Scars deals with the Post War AU situation, where though the Dark Lord had been killed, things had turned grim. Another threat in the name of Greyback had reared its head up. The population of Magical Britain had been drastically reduced and the survivors had to take steps to save themselves. This would ask for huge sacrifices both on personal and socio-economic levels. Foes will have to work together. Our own characters will grow out of their fumbling and faulty teenhood persona, war-hardened. They will carry both mental and battle scars and will learn to heal, find love, affection, and comfort in the oddest of places- in the hearts of long-standing enemies or people they had never looked back to twice._

* * *

****

**Black Lotus**

Over his red bed sheet, she was spread out like the midnight sky, trembling in anticipation and obviously frightened about what would happen in a span of a handful of minutes. As he continued to look down at her, propping himself on his limbs, he dared to gently touch her quaking lips. There once again something jingled right next to him. 

As much as he could see with just two candles burning on the bedside table, Charlie Weasley studied his new wife. His pale finger looked paler against her dark skin. But her thick hair was darker, a perfect shade of jade black like charcoal and soot. Again, he heard the jingle. Tilting his head, his eyes caught a glimpse of several tiny glitters. Shifting himself to one side, he picked up her wrists and studied those thin bracelets gliding over her thin wrist. They were made of gold, at least that much he could say. They were not bracelets. 

Curious, he looked down once again at her and asked, genuinely interested,” So these were making those sweet sounds each time you moved?”

Shy and embarrassed, she had just nodded.

With large eyes, she watched him bring her hand up to his lips and place a kiss over her knuckles. As soon as his lips touched her skin, she had to bite her bottom lip, wondering the same thing that had kept her mind occupied ever since she had got married in the most unconventional way. She wasn’t surrounded by her huge family, there wasn’t a huge gathering, numerous rituals to be followed. She got married in the absence of her twin, under the most guarded bank of Magical Britain, and in the presence of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, her former professors Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. 

She was given away by the transfiguration professor, who had to lean on a cane for support. And her new husband, Charles Weasley had the manager of the bank, the hideous goblin, Griphook standing next to him as his witness. The Minister had officiated their marriage. And before she could even process the myriad sensations coursing through her body as soon as her husband had brushed his lips over hers, he had literally dragged her out into an empty section of the connected tunnels and had apparated gathering her close against his firm chest.

The same chest, that she was now struggling not to push at. She was familiar with the Weasley siblings. But she had never seen Charlie in her life. Who knew this tall, gentle, and polite person could be a part of the boisterous Weasley brood. He shared their freckles and their flaming red hair. She was relieved, surprised and apprehensive when the man had just looked at her, while she sat, still clad in her tattered robes, hungry and hair sprinkling out from her once meticulously made braid and just said,” Okay, I will marry her.”

No sooner had VOldermort died a new threat in the name of Fenrir Greyback had surfaced. The werewolf was more ruthless and had taken just a couple of days to terrorize entire Magical Britain by launching clandestine attacks giving little time to regroup and fight back. Both the sisters had decided to try and escape through the muggle world and leave the islands for good. They were at a better advantage being half-bloods they knew how to move undetected in the muggle streets. 

Greyback's minions had chased them even while they tried to hide in the Muggle world. The four of them had miraculously slipped under the tight security, determined to leave Magical Britain. Parvati and she had their passports ready and it so happened, Dennis Cheevy too joined the sisters, hoping a trip across two oceans will get them far far away from this dangerous world. Theodore Nott was the only person on whom they all took pity. Half mad, hungry, looking every bit like a homeless man he was getting beaten up by the muggles at the port for stealing food. He didn’t even have his wand on his person, and what was more saddening the man had forgotten how to apparate in the first place. They couldn’t help but rescue their classmate who had forgotten even the basic fact that he was a wizard. It was decided that all four of them will sail away on the ship Queen’s Necklace for India in three days' time.

She wasn’t sure how the werewolves found out about them. First, they had woken up at the popping sounds right on the other side of the door to their hotel room close to the port, and the very next second, some had dug their long nails into its wood. Hastily apparating from one place to the other, they had soon got separated. Before she had apparated directly in front of the Gringotts guards who had just finished their job at the muggle banking settlement, she had to leave a splinched and bleeding Dennis behind at an abandoned factory. 

The goblin trained guards had captured her and brought her right in front of Griphook. He had made her sit and tell her tale but offered no explanation in return. Worrying sick yet thankful at least these no-nonsense guards had not pushed her inside some damp and smelling dungeon prison and threw its key away. She waited for a whole week. On the seventh day, the moment professor Minerva McGonagall stepped inside the room, she had let out a cry and jumped over to her. This was not her head of the house, yet this was someone who could help. Someone who fought on the side of the Light and someone who knew how to find her lost sister. She did hope the other girl had managed to flee unharmed with Theodore Nott. 

Hope, yes, that was all she could hold on to as she lay curled up in the damp bunk bed, listening to the eerie noises coming through the cave walls. Now this bed below her, that deep red canopy above both of them, seemed surreal. She couldn’t believe it. She was alive, married and was about to experience something girls in the dorms giggled about. She did date some boys at school. But things never led to this! SHe had dumbly stood at the middle of the room as he had helped her out of her ceremonial tunic and a moment later took off his own shimmering tunic. 

Gentling cradling her hand in his larger one, he had led her to the bed. She had studiously watched the center of his chest, never letting her eyes travel anywhere else. Well, her concentration did slip at times, when his soft voice had coaxed her to look up or when his gentle eyes had roamed all over her studying her like an artist stumbling inside the creator’s studio. 

The finger once again traced her supple lips, as she blinked away her tears. He whispered softly,” Don’t cry, I will try my best not to hurt you.” She continued to stare hard at his softly rising and falling chest, mesmerized by the small wave of peppered red hair and some crisscrossing lines of scars running hap hazarding all over his bare torso. Gulping down she managed to say,” But I have heard it always hurts the first time.”

He took a sharp breath, then leaned over her, till his lips were ghostly over her ear. “I might train monsters but I am not one of them.” his chest brushed against her exposed skin, setting free tendrils of sensations gathering around her mind fogging over her rationality. When his lips connected with the soft skin of her neck, she had gasped. All her pours had roared in unison and she could feel his hand creeping down. He had dragged them from her lips, down her taut throat, across the valley of her virgin chest, over the plains of her slightly dipped stomach, stopping at the edge of her core. 

She knew he had to do this, not necessarily out of love, but in order to keep her safe. As much as this underground goblin colony could manage to keep her hidden, he had to do this to include her into the family blood protective magical fields. At least that’s what McGonagall had explained to her hurriedly, as she helped her into those titillating bonding ceremonial tunic. When he had brought her here he explained, he had been working with the bank to set up stringent security measures. Since he was not allowed to go back to his family as long as the work continued, the goblins provided for both lodging and food. She was to stay here until he completed the assignment and was free to join his family. 

Before she could stop him, he had started preparing her, in desperation she had gripped at his forearm. Charlie, on the other hand, marveled at the innocent and unguarded expressions that crossed over her dark face. He loved the music her thin bracelets were making, he loved to watch her rock her body in response to his incessant strumming. She was like a mermaid or a nymph. But above all, he loved the contrasting picture they both made over the red linen sheet. 

Her falling apart had emboldened him too far that he could no longer ignore his own throbbing desire. Kneeing her legs apart, positioning himself over her quaking center, he had swallowed hard, when her eyes had sought his apologetic ones. Their naked shocked and scared expressions had made him cry in desperation. 

He had leaned over, eclipsing her entire form with that of his own. As he caught hold of her bottom lip in between his teeth, he cherished her fingers dragging their nails over his back. He might have lost his virginity a long time ago, but he was willing to give her a loving memory. He planned to be gentle with her, show her he meant the very best of her. Guard her with his life, because he didn’t require a degree to understand how lonely she must be feeling. In one determined thrust, he was buried deep inside her, rubbing his pelvic over her already burning nub. 

Below him, arching her back, his new wife discovered a whole new world. Never before had she realized how incomplete she had been. This tall, powerful, and gentleman who rode and trained ferocious dragons as a living was everything opposite to what she had been speculating so long. He was tender and considerate. How smoothly had he found his way to comply with this demand of the hour. He filled her to the brim, engulfing her mind, her heart, mingling within her gurgling blood, and even managed to embrace her soul. He had torn through her, splitting her with a precise flex of his hip. A movement that made her tear up. A wistful thumb had crept over her face and that brushed them away. He had held on to her head protectively.

He had swallowed her scream, dulling its echo further while invading her mouth with his purposeful tongue. He was sure, it was not going to last long. She had at times squirmed in pain, or in pleasure, he watched her dark brown eyes roll, her forehead collecting beads of sweat, which tasted sweet and salty over his tongue. No sooner had her inner walls started merciless contracting over him, he could help but howl and empty himself, draining every bit into her waiting womb. As she continued to spasm below him, he brushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead. 

This blissful bubble lasted until the candle burned half an inch down. She had pushed him aside, gathering the red cover around her, succeeding in ripping the sheet right through the middle she had screamed at him and had run into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door shut with a loud thud.

Scurrying over the bed, and the floorboard, he had reached the bathroom door in no time. Managing to wriggle himself into his discarded boxes, he panicked and yelled,” Please, tell me, are you okay?”

In panic and unable to process the depth of the colossal shift in her life, unable to handle the new wave of essences and an alternate form of magic coursing through her, she had screamed at him,”  **_Paas mat ana, Duur, Duur raho_ ** !” In the small ordinary bathroom, she had broken down into fresh tears, gathering the satin red sheet around her protectively. Why did the world have to be so mean? All she wanted was to be with her parents once again. She had worn these bangles, a birthday gift that came all the way from India. Even her sister received similar sets of bangles. These were signifiers to their coming of age. First Voldemort, then Greyback. 

Looking down at her palms and wrists, she wept on missing the _Mehendi_ stains on them. Running her fingers through her damp black hair, she felt over her body. No, he did not hurt her, as she had imagined. Just that, there was this dull throbbing at the pit of her stomach and at the apex of her thighs, even a slight movement of her hips made her flinch in pain. But Charlie Weasley had been gentle. And that gentle giant was sitting right on the other side of the door, rapping his knuckles over its wooden surface. 

Her voice floated over from the other side,” I won’t kill myself. Just, I didn’t ask for any of these.” sitting down, leaning his body against the door frame, he heaved a sigh of relief. From the other side, his young wife started crying in earnest. Squinting his eyes shut, he tried not to join her. He missed mum and dad. His mother would have been happy at the fact that at last he had got married. Once again, he tried speaking to her,” I am sorry, I am really sorry, Miss Patil.”

“Miss Patil?”

“Yes?”

“Umm, I need to come in, I mean Professor Snape had specifically asked me to administer some potions and salves to ease the pain and help you recover faster.”

The door clicked open, and she peered from the other side. He saw her hair hanging at one side, long wavy strands nearly kissing the floorboard, she was on her knees, the red sheet wrapped tightening around her body, leaving her shoulders and arms bare. He could see the red cloth coming down till her knee, leaving cuffs and feet bare. Staring up, he blushed and corrected himself. “You are beautiful.”

He watched her eyes drop down, her lips getting bitten raw by her white pearl-like teeth. Her wrist came up to tuck her loose hair behind her ear and then shattered themselves over her lap. She sniffed twice and looked back at him. He held up a couple of vials for her to see. Knowing this was getting awkward still he ventured,” Um, I know, all of this is too awkward and uncomfortable for you, but I am not just your husband now, I mean I also need to step into the shoes of your caregiver, protector, and guardian...well, like my dad used to say,” blushing slightly, realizing he was nearly blabbering, he cleared his throat and purposefully stated,” Why don’t we do something, I would just go in and open the tap and fill the tub with lukewarm water, empty these two vials in it- Snape said, one was muscle relaxant and the other, well, you will yourself figure it out, I guess when you feel it work...do you think you can allow me to do that?”

The girl with large black doe-like eyes had just nodded at him. Pushing the door further, he had half crawled and walked it, leaving her at the threshold. He made sure she could watch him do everything he had just stated, and at the end of the day, he needed her to trust him. Turning back, he had walked up to her and with an encouraging smile on his lips, he had offered her his hand. She had swallowed, looked back inside the room, and then at the bathtub. Grabbing at the tied knot of the torn part of the red sheet, that made her look like some exotic pagan goddess, she had placed her trembling hand into his and offered him a curt nod. Making sure to keep staring into her eyes that by themselves spoke volumes to him, he had helped her into the tub. Meaningfully staring at the tied piece of cloth that had started soaking in the potion induced water and turning a deeper dark shade of red, he had closed his eyes.

It took her moments to realize, he was not leaving her alone as he sat down on the floor of the bathroom, his chest bare and in just boxers. Maybe growing up with so many siblings and in such a small space, well that was what she had heard of the puzzle box-like Burrow, he was not much conscious about his nakedness. Gingerly undoing the wet cloth, she had dropped it out of the tub and had whispered after making sure the soapy studs had her private parts all covered. He was right Snape did give him some solution that eases those burning sensations within her. Sighing to herself, she whispered,” um, it feels better.”

Charlie had smiled first, actually grinned like his siblings, and then opened his eyes. He was consciously trying not to look anywhere other than her face. Until she had brought up her hands and had placed her wrist around her half folded knees. Even if he looked down all he could see was the top of her knee and her golden bangles.

Looking pointed at her wrist, he asked the very first question he wanted to ask her on the bed,” Why do you wear so many bracelets?”

Catching hold of them with her thin long fingers, she playfully twisted them around her wrists and softly replied,” These are bangles of gold, these are my mothers’.” Looking back at him, mulling over her thoughts, she shook her head and offered him the very first smile,” Thank You.”

Smiling back, he relaxed a bit and asked,” Thank you for what?”

Embarrassed, she ducked her head and mumbled,” For everything, I am sorry, I yelled, I just didn’t know what else to do…”

Overwhelmed at her naivety, he thought of changing the subject, “Can I ask you something personal?” He had overheard the professors mentioned her Hogwarts house as Ravenclaw. And now he finally got a glimpse of her remarkable intelligence under those layers of embarrassment, desperation, and lingering effects of traumatic experience.

She had arched her perfecting drawn brow, that accentuated her already big eyes,” Something more personal?”

Barking a laugh, he smirked back, nodding,” What is the meaning of your name?”

Propping her chin over her folded knees, she looked back and supplied,” Padma. The word Padma in Sanskrit means lotus, the seat of Brahma,” Pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, giving it a sharp bite, she spoke again in a playful tone,” And I am no longer a Patil. Am I?”

Watching her sleep next to him, Charlie ran his hand over the ridges of her exposed spine. Looking over his own arms and chest, he smiled sheepishly. Their second time had been rather wild and more exploring one. She had managed to dig her raven claws deep enough. Taming dragons was exciting till now, but he would rather love getting tamed by this small petite, sharp-witted, and intelligent wife of his from now on, at least in the confines of his bed.

* * *

_ ‘Paas mat ana, Duur, Duur raho’ in Hindi means ‘Don’t come near me, stay away, stay away from me.’ _


End file.
